wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Stormwind City
Stormwind a magyar fordításokban Viharváradként található | languages = Common, Dwarven, Thalassian, Darnassian, Gnomish, Draenei | loc = Észak Elwynn Forest | government = Örökletes monarchia *House of Nobles | rulers = | affiliation = Kingdom of Stormwind (Alliance) | faiths = Holy Light, Démonológia, Sámánizmus, Druidizmus | rewards = Ló hátasok | territory = Alliance }} :"Egy erős és stabil vár; méltó egy birodalomhoz."WoW TCG - Stormwind City :—Explorer's Guild. Stormwind CityRaces of World of Warcraft: Human (másképpen Új Stormwind vagy szimplán Stormwind), Azeroth legnagyobb emberi városa mely Elwynn Forest északi részén található meg. Egyetlen város sem jelképezi jobban az emberi elhivatottságot, mint Stormwind. A város elpusztult a Horde első Azerothi inváziója során és csak a Második háború után építették újra a Stonemasons’ Céh által. A város egy részét később ismét romba döntötte Deathwing, a megrontott fekete Dragon Aspect, ám a sértetlen részek még gyönyörűbbek lettek hála a szorgalmas lakosainak. A város nevezetességei közé tartozik a Cathedral of Light spirituális központ és a Valley of Heroes, mely emléket állít az Alliance-ért hősi áldozatot hozó bajnokok emlékére.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/race/human Történelem First War Az első háború alatt a város szolgált volt az emberek műveleti központjaként. Az Ork Horda offenzívája alatt az első Első Háború során ez volt az első és utolsó város mely a Horda kezei közé került. A túlélőket Anduin Lothar Lordaeronba vezette. Újraépítés A várost újraépítették és 'New Stormwind'-nak nevezték el''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition, pg. 84Goldshire official multiplayer map.http://www.fileplanet.com/150913/150000/fileinfo/Warcraft-III:-Frozen-Throne---Goldshire-Map. A World of Warcraft idejére a 'New' lekopott a város nevéről, és egyszerűen csak Stormwind City-nek hívják. Két évvel a második háború után Teron Gorefiend és csapata megszerezte Medivh Könyvét a város könyvtárából, melyet később az Alterac katonák loptak el és helyezték biztonságba a városukban. World of Warcraft Az újraépített város az emberi elhivatottság és mérnöki tudomány mintaképévé vált. Megépült a Cathedral of Light, mely az emberi spirituális hit központjává vált, illetve megépült a Valley of Heroes, ahol a második háború hőseinek állítottak emlékműveket. A város hemzseg a különbféle kereskedőktől, akik szerte a macskaköves utcákon árulják egzotikus portékáikat. A Kikötőben hadihajók armadája, és kerekedőhajók flottája pihen. Bár a város hezseg az élettől, a nyugalomra vágyó Alliance polgárok számára is elérhető a nyugodt kikcsapdolódás: számos látnivaló és megőrzött természeti területek találhatóak szerte a városban. A várost egy hatalmas, horgászásra is alkalmas csatornarendszer szeli át. A város sűrűn lakott, fajilag sokszínű, a kultúra és kereskedelem epicentruma; Egyszóval az "Alliance szíve", ahogy sokan hívják. .Quest:Joining the Alliance Stormwind szilárdan támogatja a Szövetséget a maga lovagjaival, papjaival, paladinjaival és mágusaival; sokan közülük szolgáltak a három háborúban a Horde és a Scourge ellen. Habár Stormwind elsősorban emberi központ, számos high elf, ironforge törpe, gnóm és night elf él a városban. Itt található az Arcane tudományok akadémiája, az egyetlen megmaradt varázslóiskola a keleten és a Cathedral of Light, a A filozófiai központ azok számára, akik a Szent Fény tanításait követik. Ezek az építmények biztosítják a Stormwindi hadsereg gyógyítóit, papjait, paladinjait és mágusait. Stormwind uralkodócsaládja a Wrynn ház, akikre az elit királyi őrség vigyáz. A pletykák szerint a Wrynn ház egy zsiványokból álló titkos társaságot tart fent, melyet az SI:7-ként ismernek, feladatuk pedig a kémkedés, szabotázs és orvgyilkosság korlátozás nélküli felhatalmazással (''carte blanche). Habár a scourge pusztítása nem érintette a messze délen található várost, Stormwindnek megvannak a saját külső és belső problémái..." Political unrest Scourge invázió Később, az eddig háttérben szervezkedő''World of Warcraft: Stormrage, p.126 Scourge megrohamozta a stormwindi kikötőt. Válaszul Varian király megalapította a Valiance Expedíciót, hogy véget vessen a Lich King uralmának. Mindeközben a Hordát is támadás érte a Lich King nevében, így mindkét frakció partra szállt Northrenden és erőfeszítéseik a Lich King bukását eredményezte. A Lich King halála után Két fontosabb esemény történt Stormwindben a Lich King halála után. Először az Emerald Nightmare támadt Azerothra, és magára Stormwind városára is. Habár számos lakóra hatással volt a rémálom, néhány, köztük Varian is képes volt ellenállni neki. Végül Stormwind királyát kérték meg, hogy vezesse a támadást a Rémálom ellen az Emerald Dreamen belül, mely akció később sikeresnek bizonyult.Stormrage'' Később nagy ünnepséget rendeztek a Lich King elleni háborúban elhunytak emlékére.The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Elemental unrest Röviddel a shattering előtt, az Alliance vezetők összegyűltek egy találkozóra Stormind várában, hogy megvitassák a különös természeti jelenségek okát és következményeit, melyet szerte a bolygón érezni lehetett, és hogy kitalálják hogyan vessenek véget a Twilight Hammer szektának és azok világvégéről szóló rémhíreinek. Nem sokkal később a várost dühös Szél és Víz elementálok támadták meg, ám szerencsére a támadást visszaverték és a várost biztosították. Cataclysm tetején.]] Amikor Deathwing visszatért a Cataclysmban, visszatérését mindenki számára emlékezetessé tette, ahogy körberepült Azerothon. Ereje elég volt ahhoz, hogy elpusztítsa és átformálja a földet ahol felbukkant, mely a shatteringhez vezetett. A pusztításból Stormwindnek is jutott bőven. Deathwing a teljes parkot eltűntette a föld színéréről, a perzselő érintése megolvasztotta a város őrtornyainak köveit, majd elrepült. A lakosok biztosak benne, ha akarta volna akkor Deathwing elpusztíthatta volna az egész várost. Habár a park máig őrzi Deathwing nyomait, a város többi része újraépült és megszépült hála a város keményen dolgozó lakosainak. Blood of Our Fathers Nemsokkal Deathwing támadása után, a Twilight's Hammer szekta megpróbálta orvul meggyilkolni Varian királyt és fiát, Anduin herceget az Emlékezés napján a stormwindi temetőben. A támadás alatt a csapda felállítója Archbishop Benedictus megpróbálta befolyásolni a tömeget a Twilight's Hammer ügyének érdekében, ám később mindenki meglepetésére Varian is megérkezett az ünnepségre fiával együtt. Varian lassacskán felbicegett az ünnepségre felállított színpadra, kimerülten és véresen. Ahogy a tömeg meglátta variant elkezdődött a suttogásba burkolózott találgatás vajon mi történhetett Varian felemelte kezét megnyugtatásképp és a tömeg elhallgatott. Variannak eszébe jutott, hogy sosem volt ideje megírni az Emlékezés Napi beszédet a történtek miatt. A király elhallgatott egy pillanatra és rádöbbent, hogy habár a beszédet sosem sikerült megírnia, szívében legbelül mindig is tudta hogy hogy mit kell mondania. Elmondta az embereknek, hogy habár ő sem tökéletes, királyként mindig arra fog törekedni, hogy mindig az emberei érdekeit tartsa szem előtt. Deathwing támadása ellenére, Stormwind mindig éber és elszántan kiáll az ellenségei ellen. A tragédiából mindig talpra állnak és tanulnak a balsorsukból. Stormwind továbbra is növekedni fog minden irányba, hogy kialakítsanak egy szebb jövőt. Minden nap amit megélnek egy csodás nap, minden generáció megtalálja a módját, hogy a valaha élt legnagyobb generáció és a jövő hősei legyenek. Habár a múltban az erőre és vasra támaszkodtak, hogy biztosítsák jövőjüket, ez nem az egyetlen járható út. Ahhoz hogy a békét helyre állítsák, el kell jönnie az időnek mikor a vezetőknek gyógyítóknak kell lenniük harcosok helyett, akik javítanak ahelyett hogy törnének. Ha ez bekövetkezik, csak akkor gyógyíthatják be mély sebeiket és érhetnek el hosszan tartó békét. A beszéde után Varian büszkeséggel nézte, ahogy beszéde megérintette az emberek szívét. A tömeg ujjongásban tört ki Varian királyért és Stormwind új jövőjéért. Tides of War Mikor Theramore elesett, a városban szerte kirakták a fekete zászlókat, a Theramoreban elhunytak emlékére. Később megkezdődött az Alliance hadihajók masszív gyártása a stormwindi kikötőben felkészülve az érkező globális Alliance-Horde háborúra. Mists of Pandaria Mialatt az Alliamce kritikus győzelmeket aratott a Horde ellen, meghiúsítva Garrosh Hellscream tervét hogy felszabadítsa a Divine Bell szörnyű erejét, a Deathwing által okozott sérülések javítása befejeződött. A városkaput tartó tornyokat újraépítették és Danath Trollbane szobrát helyreállították, azonban a Parkban hagyott pusztítás további munkát igényel mielőtt újra régi fényében tündökölhetne a város. Warlords of Draenor A Kirin Tor a város falaitól délre található fennsíkon egy tábort hozott létre, mely közvetlen a Mage Quarterre néz. A mágusok itt nyitottak egy portált, mely a Draenoron található Everbloomi helyőrséggel állt összeköttetésben. A portál biztosította az utánpótlást Stormwindből a helyőrség számára. Miután megszakadt a kapcsolat a helyőrséggel a nyitva maradt portál lehetővé tette a gorgrondi növényszerű lények invázióját Azerothra, melyet a Primal Yalnu vezetett. Helyek és emberek Említésre méltó karakterek Varian Wrynn Király, a Stormwindi várból uralkodik fiával Anduin Wrynn-nel, és a Gilnean királlyal Genn Greymane-el oldalán. Mire a király visszatért az embereihez elrablása után a Burning Crusade időszaka alatt, addigra felfedték Lady Prestor valódi kilétét és a bátor harcosok megszabadultak tőle. Highlord Bolvar Fordragon, Stormwind korábbi kormányzóját Northrende küldték, hogy vezesse az Alliance erőit, nem tudván végzetét hogy később ő maga lesz az új Lich King. Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth áll a királyi flotta élén. A fény katedrálisának élén korábban Archbishop Benedictus állt, akiről később kiderült hogy áruló és valójában a Twilight's Hammer egyik vezetője, akit csak úgy ismertek, hogy a Twilight Father. Árulása után a pozíciója a katedrálisban megüresedett, Benedictust pedig a kalandorok állították meg mielőtt megszerezhette volna Thralltól a Dragon Soult. A Hősök völgyében General Hammond Clay áll őrszemet lován, oldalán a legmegbízhatóbb parancsnokaival Major Mattingly-vel és Field Marshal Afrasiabival. Más egyesületek vezetői High Sorcerer Andromath és Master Mathias Shaw. Andromath a stormwindi mágusok élén áll, míg Mathias Shaw a tolvajok egyesületét vezeti, más néven az SI:7. Említésre méltó emberek Stormwindből * * * * * * * * Fontos helyek * Két Bank található Stormwindben. Egyik a Trade Districten, míg a másik a Dwarven Districten * A Griff mester a város falain található, a Trade District-től délkeletre, együtt a flying trainerrel, Bralla Cloudwing-el és a mount vendor Tannec Stonebeak-el * A Városháza a Cathedral Square északkeleti csücskében található meg, de jelenleg semmilyen funkciót nem szolgál. * A Királyi Könyvtár Stormwind Keep-ben található meg, az első folyosón balra, majd az átrium Parknál jobbra. Itt található Harrison Jones aki azzal tölti idejét, hogy fiatal újoncokat tanít a régészet rejtelmeiről. * A Wizard's Sanctum a Mage Quarter-ben Dimenziókapuval büszkélkedik. Ezt a helyet másképpen az Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences (Arcane művészetek és tudományok akadémiája) néven ismerik, a világ arcane tudományainak középpontjaként. Ide érkeznek a játékosok is miután a Stormwindi mágusportált használják. * Az első Aukciós ház a Trade District közepén helyezkedik el. A második a Dwarven District északkeleti részén. Utazás Portál ; Dark Portal, Blasted Lands ; Nordrassil, Mount Hyjal ; The Briny Cutter or Silver Tide Hollow, Vashj'ir ; Temple of Earth, Deepholm ; Ramkahen, Uldum ; Highbank, Twilight Highlands ; Baradin Base Camp, Tol Barad Peninsula ; Paw'don Village, Jade Forest Hajó ; Rut'theran Village ; Valiance Keep Repülés ; Ironforge ; Morgan's Vigil ; Lakeshire ; Sentinel Hill ; Darkshire ; Rebel Camp ; Nethergarde Keep ; Thorium Point ; Booty Bay Villamos ; Ironforge Galéria File:Stormwind aerial view.jpg|Légi felvétel Stormwindről. File:Stormwind 070910 010639 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 010647 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 010706 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Trade District Bank. File:Stormwind 070910 003013 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Keep bejárat. File:Stormwind 071310 001421 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Keep bejárat. File:Stormwind Keep Cataclysm.jpg|Stormwind Keep bejárat. File:Stormwind 071210 232604 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|A Old Town-i szökőkút. File:Stormwind 071210 232927 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Az macskaköves utcákat díszítő almafák. File:Stormwind 071210 233649 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stormwind Park. File:Stormwind-Keep.jpg|Stormwind City éjszakai látképe Stormwind Keep tetejéről. File:The-Former-Stormwind-Gardens.jpg|A romba döntött Stormwind Park. File:Stormwind City.jpg|Stormwind Keep. File:Stormwind City Bulletin Board.jpg|Trade District-en található hirdetőtábla. File:Stormwind City TCG.jpg|A TCG kártyán található, Valley of Heroes látképe. Történelmi File:WC1HumanStormwind.gif|Stormwind Keep a Warcraft I alatt. File:WC1 Human Victory.jpg|Stormwind Keep a Warcraft I alatt. File:WC1ScreenCapture2.jpg|Stormwind Keep a Warcraft I alatt. File:WC1 Defender of the Crown.jpg| File:OverviewStormwind.JPG|Bejárat a Cataclysm kiegészítő alatt. File:WorldMap-Stormwind.jpg|A város térképe a patch 3.0.2 alatt. File:stormwindmap2.jpg|A város térképe a World of Warcraft induláskor. File:stormwindmap.jpg|A város térképe a béta verzió alatt. File:StormwindmapLoC.JPG|Térkép a Lands of Conflict-ból. Patch változtatások * * * * * Referenciák Külső hivatkozások en:Stormwind City de:Sturmwind es:Ciudad de Ventormenta fr:Hurlevent it:Stormwind nl:Stormwind City ja:Stormwind pl: ru:Штормград fi:Stormwind Kategória:Human territories Kategória:Stormwind City Kategória:Alliance cities Kategória:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Kategória:Lands of Conflict Kategória:More Magic and Mayhem